


Snowfall

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Buffy wants to play in the snow, Angel not so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Snowfall  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 164  
>  **Summary:** Buffy wants to play in the snow, Angel not so much.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'snow' on my [prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/694195.html) for the [Nekid Spike Festive Prompt Card challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5029170.html) @ nekid_spike

“Come on, Angel. It’ll be fun.” Buffy grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards the door.” At the doubtful look on his face she continued, “Don’t you remember the last time it snowed?”

With a small smile on his face Angel nodded his head. “Yeah, I do.” _How could he forget? Just walking with Buffy and holding her hand while snow fell around them was one of the happiest moments of his life._ He glanced out the window at the six inches of snow on the ground. 

Snowflakes, like large bits of cotton fell from the sky at an alarming rate as Angel continued to stare.

“Please?” Her lips curled into a pout.

As soon as Buffy had deployed one of her most powerful weapons Angel knew it was useless to resist any longer. 

_How could he resist her?_ The simple answer was he couldn’t. “Okay.” He tightened his fingers around hers as she opened the door and pulled him outside.


End file.
